leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DP088
}} Camping It Up! (Japanese: ポケモンサマースクール開講！！ Course!!) is the 88th episode of the , and the 554th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 7, 2008 and in the United States on January 3, 2009. Blurb Ash and his friends are just in time for the Pokémon Summer Academy at Professor Rowan's research facility on Mt. Coronet, where young Trainers have gathered to make new friends and learn about Pokémon. Among the campers are Dawn's one-time tag partner, Conway, and Jessie—now Jessilinda—who's forgotten about Team Rocket's plan to steal the Academy's Pokémon. Each Trainer is assigned a team and a new Pokémon; Ash nearly gets into a fight over a Poké Ball with Angie, another Trainer on Ash's Red Team, before ending up with a Raichu. Angie has a Monferno, Dawn gets a Grimer, and Brock has a Magnemite. Angie's Monferno is out of control and Ash's Raichu is too shy, but tomorrow Professor Rowan will judge how well everyone has done with their Pokémon! When they're not busy getting on each other's nerves, Angie and Ash are busy falling asleep in class. But after a full day of excitement, bedtime finally rolls around. Everyone is still wide-awake, so Angie plays cards with Ash and his friends until Professor Rowan's assistant, Yuzo, angrily enforces the lights-out rule. The next day, Ash works to build up his Raichu's confidence, and Angie challenges her Monferno to let out all its aggression. Pokémon and Trainer are finally bonding, just in time for the day's battles! Brock is up against Jessie and her Smoochum, but Smoochum is so cute that Jessie cuddles her Pokémon and forfeits the battle. Dawn's Grimer faces Conway's Venonat, then Ash's Raichu and Angie's Monferno take each other on in a match that perfectly demonstrates their Trainers' attack-oriented styles. At the end of it all, Dawn gets an award for bonding with her Pokémon, but the Red Team—including Ash, Angie, Brock, and Dawn—is currently last in overall points, thanks to Angie and Ash's behavior the previous day. Conway's Blue Team is first in the points, but it's not over yet. There are still more Pokémon Summer Academy adventures ahead! Plot On their way to Celestic Town, and arrive at the Pokémon Summer Academy and decide to participate there after an invitation from Professor Rowan. At this event, many s gather and spend time together for one week while learning various things about . After being separated into one of three teams (Red, Blue, and Green), the Trainer's first task is to choose a random Poké Ball, train the Pokémon contained inside, taking a day to bond with it, and battle with it the next day. Ash and friends also meet Angie, a competitive tomboy who quickly becomes Ash's rival. In a twist of fate, Angie and Ash are both assigned to the Red Team. Many of the Pokémon that were highlighted had some kind of social issue, from low self-esteem in the case of 's , to the lack of confidence of Ash's skittish . Being able to overcome such obstacles and befriend their Pokémon would require much more skill and patience and thus be a fitting test of a Trainer's ability to bond with their Pokémon. stayed totally off the radar, with Jessie, acting as Jessilinda, spending all of her time gushing over her , while James and posed as janitors. After checking out their Pokémon's moves, Ash and Dawn begin to bond with their Pokémon. Dawn feeds Grimer some of her homemade Poffins while Brock feeds his partner Magnemite static electricity. Meanwhile, Angie goes to get her Monferno but sees it trying to pick a fight with a Trainer's Croconaw. Ash starts brushing Raichu's fur with a brush but gets it caught making Raichu freak out and discharge. Dawn bonds with Grimer getting it to do poses with her. Angie's Monferno defiantly uses Ember at her when she tries to get it to practice moves. She chases Monferno throughout the classroom while Monferno uses Ember again hitting Ash, Pikachu, and Raichu. Ash and Angie argue and get in trouble. After lunch everyone participates in games and classes (with Ash and Angie passing out in the middle of a lesson and getting in trouble again) until it's bedtime. Ash, Angie, Dawn, and Brock stay up playing cards and talking about their dreams until Yuzo barges in angrily enforcing that it was time for bed. The morning before their battles, Ash and Angie do some last-minute training to overcome their Pokémon's issues. Ash boosted Raichu's confidence by encouraging it to use strong attacks. Raichu Digs itself underground to hide, and Ash attempts to pull it up. Raichu is bothered by the pulling, so it shocks Ash. Telling Raichu that you have to be pretty strong to make someone's hair look a mess like Raichu just did to him, Ash manages to get Raichu's confidence up. After telling Raichu to use Focus Punch on a huge boulder, Raichu smashes it to pieces becoming surprised at its own power while Ash and Pikachu cheer it on. Angie sees this and bonded with by dodging the disobedient Pokémon's attacks, taking a page from Ash's book and having her Pokémon attack her. During the battles, Jessie squared off against , Dawn faced Conway, and Ash battled Angie. After being hit with an attack while gushing over her Smoochum in the middle of battle, Jessie forfeit her round. The battle between Dawn and Conway was inconclusive, and the match between Ash and Angie, while intensely heated, ended in a draw once time ran out. At the end of the day, Dawn wins the award for most development in their relationship with their Pokémon. The blue team came in first, the green in second, and the red in last. Even though Dawn's team got the most points, Ash and Angie lost them points for quarreling and their daytime nap. Major events * , , and enroll in the Pokémon Summer Academy. * Ash and meet up with Conway again. * Ash and his friends meet Angie, another student in the Summer Academy. Debuts Humans * Angie Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Rowan * Yuzo * Conway * Angie * * * s Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Angie's) * (trained by Angie; debut) * (trained by ) * (trained by ) * (trained by ) * (trained by Conway) * (trained by Jessie) * (trained by ) * (trained by ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia * This is the first episode of the four-part Pokémon Summer Academy arc. * Summer Vacation Fan Club is used as background music. * None of James's Pokémon appear throughout the Summer Academy arc. * doesn't appear in their standard uniforms throughout the Summer Academy arc. ** They also don't blast off or recite their during the entire arc. ** However, they do say the beginning of the motto in one scene. * The three teams' names come from the first Pokémon games . Errors * When first sent out , her was not on her head. After Grimer was sent out, Piplup was back on her head. Dub edits In other languages |cs= |da= |de= |ko= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ru= }} 088 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Die Pokémon-Sommer-Akademie es:EP557 fr:DP088 ja:DP編第88話 zh:精灵宝可梦 钻石＆珍珠 第87集